darth_henryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heroes Gather, Chapter 3
Henry and Ian traveled for miles and miles silently, not saying anything. It had been a long day so far, learning Greek Mythology was real, fighting evil puppy dogs, being trapped in a cave and now walking miles and miles towards an unknown camp. "I've got to sit down" said Ian finally breaking the silence. Henry thought about it for a second and replied "I see a little development. Let's continue until we get there. Then we can get something to eat and rest." Ian moaned as he sat up but didn't object. When they finally reached the point where the woods met the development, they saw two boys being attacked by a giant bird thing and a girl coming to their rescue. Then seeing another bird coming after them and the older boy killing it. Henry and Ian just watched silently until after the attacks, the trio started walking away. "Wait!" yelled Henry. The boys and the girl whipped around and saw him and Ian. Henry and Ian ran down to meet the trio. "We saw the bird attack, things like that have been happening to us. Huge black dogs attacked us." The girl thought for a moment and said "Well, do you want to come with us? We're traveling to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for people like you" "Demigods, right?" asked Ian. "Yeah..." said the girl suspiciously "But how do you know?" Henry slung off his backpack and dug around for a second, pulling out the map known as Rose. He opened the map and said "Hello Rose". The map was silent for a second and then flickered to life. "Hello boys. I see you have some friends with you." "Is that really you Rose?" asked the girl. "Yes it is" replied Rose "It's been a while." "You two know each other?" asked Henry. "Yeah..." said Autumn. "Rose was sent out with a team of demigods that never returned to Camp Half-Blood." Everyone stood solemnly for a few seconds and then Henry said "Rose, which way is Camp Half-Blood?" A big arrow appeared on the map pointing North-West. Henry started to walk that way and the others followed him. And so they continued in silence with Rose acting as the GPS. After a solid two hours, Henry asked Autumn "Well, you've heard our stories, what's yours?" Autumn thought for a moment and then replied "Well, when I was just a little kid, say 3 or 4, a satyr scouted me and brought me to Camp. I don't remember it, but my Dad told me about it. My mom is Nike" Ian and Charles burst out laughing uncontrollably while Jonathan asked if she hated "Air Jordanus". Henry gave them disapproving stares as he said "That's the goddess of victory right?" "Yeah." said Autumn, "The reason I was recruited was because I was literally winning every game I played. If I want to play anything now, I have to remember to make mistakes so I'll lose sometimes." "Oh, poor her, she wins everything, how sad" whispered Charles to Jonathan. Autumn looked at Charles and Jonathan, infuriated. "You don't know what it's like! Nobody likes me because I win everything. I don't have any friends and people always call me a "cheating witch". DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT's LIKE?!" Autumn then turned away and started crying. Henry put his hand on her shoulder and said softly "Come on, we don't want to be out here at dark knowing what kind of things are following us." Autumn stopped crying, wiped her eyes and stood up. The five then started out again. Just as it started getting dark, they saw the Camp which was about a quarter of a mile away. They started cheering until they turned around and saw a pack of five or so hell-hounds chasing them. "I knew it couldn't be that easy" said Jonathan. "But I've been craving some action" "Jonathan and I will hold them off, you guys get to camp" said Henry. Ian and Charles started running towards the camp while Autumn looked hesitantly towards Henry and Jonathan. "I'll help too. I'm supposed to recruit demigods, not let them die." "Charles and Ian will need help, we've got this" said Henry. Autumn looked hesitantly again but this time ran after Charles and Ian. Jonathan stretched his arms while Henry drew his sword. The Hell-hounds didn't take long to get there. The first one there stayed back and waited until the others caught up. They circled the young demi-gods. Henry and Jonathan stood back to back and both parties stood, staring at each other. Finally a younger hell-hound snarled and jumped towards Jonathan. Jonathan slashed its leg and blood trickled out. The hell-hound howled and bit down on Jonathan's leg, he heard a crunch as his leg bone snapped. The other dogs sensed they were going to win and jumped the demi-gods. Henry managed to kill two of them when he turned around to see how Jonathan was doing. Jonathan was laying motionless on the ground, in shock from his broken leg. He felt a dog jump on his back and he fell down. He felt his mouth bleeding and everything went dark. Category:Storys Category:Heroes Category:Heroes episodes